


【伯爵咕哒】藤丸立香的笔友和小秘密

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	【伯爵咕哒】藤丸立香的笔友和小秘密

藤丸立香有一个秘密，对青春期的女生来说非常糟糕，那就是她每天必然会高潮一次或者更多。  
她称之为“发动”，发动的时间尚不确定，大概是24小时必然会有一次，原理也不明确。发动的时候，就算身边没有任何人，立香也会感觉身上的各处部位被什么实际存在的物体亵玩，有时候是不住的舔弄，有时候是被手指来回掐捏，不管她现实中处于怎么样的境地，只有高潮了才会停止。  
从十三岁开始就发作的怪病让立香从一个野孩子变成了现在的小淑女——害怕淫汁味道泄露而穿的过膝裙，怕发抖的腿被人发现小步小步的走路，因为长久的处于快感的恍惚中，她连说话都轻言细语，生怕被别人发现什么端倪。  
也正因为这种诡异的怪病，喜欢运动的她在学校只参加了因为人太少而快要闭社的读书会——在田径练习中被戳弄小穴的感觉一次就够了，她完全不想再来第二次。  
实际上来说，读书会只有三四个社员比较常见，活动安排的也非常少，立香感觉不适的时候可以跑去社团活动室待着，静静等待发作的时间过去。  
虽然很羞耻，但总比电车上安全，她是这么想的。  
今天就比较不走运，一整个下午胸部的两粒小果实被灵巧的手指来回按摩着，立香忍耐着喉咙间的喘息，尽量快速的跑向活动室。在楼梯拐角她完全没注意地撞上了另一个人，她虚软的脚一滑，整个人都坐到了地上，书包里面的东西也跟着散了一地。  
“抱、抱歉。”她低着头掩盖自己红彤彤的脸颊胡乱抓起书本纸册，心中暗暗祈祷来人赶紧离开，没想到对方也蹲下身子帮她捡起了东西。  
“该说抱歉的是我才对，脚没受伤吧？还能起来吗？”撞到她的人绅士的伸出手示意她借力站起来，听到这个声音，立香才意识到这是和她同社团的埃德蒙。  
想到或许他们两个的最终目的是一样的，立香就在心中叫苦不迭。她握住男生干燥温暖的手站起来，飞快的从他手里拿回了那几封信件，又低着头道了谢。  
埃德蒙本来只想着帮她捡完东西就可以先去活动室，但是交接的时候他无意中看到了信封上的熟悉的名字。【基督山伯爵】，这是他的笔名，而收件人【Rii】，现在想想不就是立香的罗马音开头吗？  
少女性格似乎比较内向羞涩，看她似乎无意同行（虽然只有几步路），埃德蒙还是体贴的落后几步，顺便打量起走在前面的立香。  
她走的不快，纤弱的手上黑色的书包怎么看怎么沉重，可能因为刚才摔了一下，迈的步子也很小，黑皮鞋和黑色丝袜显得她脚踝异常精致，和这种文静所不符的橙红色的头发活泼又愉快的晃出小小幅度，侧边扎起的单马尾看起来很元气。  
担心她推不开社团的门，埃德蒙在她伸手的时候快走两步，替她把那扇年久失修的门打开。少女又红着脸道谢，埃德蒙发现她似乎很不喜欢被人正面注视，但是又因为礼貌问题而努力想要直视别人的双眼，那种克服自己害羞的样子非常可爱，他忍不住露出一丝笑来。  
一进门立香就立刻跑到了离埃德蒙常坐位置最远的角落，她拿出刚刚收到的信准备拆开，想了想，还是抽出了信纸打算在看信之前先写一点想说的内容。  
她和基督山伯爵通信已经很久了，还是国小生的时候，立香某天心血来潮在杂志上发出了寻求笔友的小贴士，过了一两个月左右，这个名字很奇怪的男孩子给她的信寄到了。他们两个就这么成为了笔友。神奇的是，两个人居然就这么互相写信写过了很多年。  
立香缩着身子，尽量让自己习惯胸前敏感娇嫩的乳珠又痛又舒服的感觉，把全部注意力都放在信纸上。她拿出笔决定从上周和玛修出去吃蛋糕开始写，不，或者是从周末的游乐园开始写？  
基督山伯爵是个很有趣的人，而且知识面很广，要不是收到的第一封信的确是孩童尚且带着稚嫩的笔迹写出来的，立香几乎都要以为自己在和一个中年学者通信。  
她已经看完了上次伯爵推荐的电影，写了几个琐事之后干脆写起了阅后感。“红裙子贯穿了整个电影，我觉得它是一个表达对于美好生活本身的向往的意向，在哈里的梦里，很明显是他的女朋友穿着属于他母亲的裙子，这也是哈里自己对于生命中最重要的两个女人的期望，他希望她们幸福。”  
立香咬着嘴唇忍耐快感思索着，她已经感觉到裙下大腿根处湿漉漉的不仅是汗水，还有动情时分泌出的汁液。拍了拍脸颊她继续写道，“不过还有一点比较明显，你是不是看这种类型看的太多了？我看完之后相当难受了很久呢……说起来，这个电影看完之后我为了让心情好一点，吃了好多甜食，努力锻炼的成果又白费了……”  
虽然说一开始没有什么想法，但写着写着就不自觉的写出很多东西，在没看最新的一封信的情况下居然就有四页。  
快感在逐渐堆积，而她敏感的身体几乎是每天都被调教着接受更多，就在她把写好的信收进本夹准备离开时，一直在房间另一边安静看书的男生忽然发问，“刚刚我看到了信封，你似乎很喜欢写信？”  
属于异性的声音让她的下腹下意识的收紧，本打算跑去厕所高潮的立香几乎是本能的想要呻吟呜咽出声，她紧紧抓住桌角，尽量用最正常的声音回答，“啊、嗯……我从小学就一直在和笔友通信了。”  
埃德蒙看到红发小姑娘似乎有点不好意思的抓了抓头发（实际上是为了遮住脸），她笑起来的样子异常甜美可爱，让他心里一动，“会不会太老派了呢？”他听到她问。  
不知是不是错觉，也有可能是她说话声音太小了，总觉得对话的声音有些颤抖。基督山伯爵怀着一种久别重逢的愉快和对仍然不知情笔友的微妙心情替她拉开门。“明天见。”他听到自己说。  
她显然有点惊讶，毕竟两个人此前从没说过话，埃德蒙仗着身高优势居高临下的看着她转动着蜜色的眼睛偷偷瞄过来，不由得露出一个友好的笑容。立香反而有被捉包的感觉，她垂下眼睛溜了出去。  
第二天、第三天，甚至更之后的每一条，埃德蒙都用一种礼貌的热情和立香搭话，本来也不是很内向的立香刚开始不好直接拒绝，后来反而是被埃德蒙吸引，忍不住每天都在活动室和他聊天。不知道为什么，她总觉得埃德蒙其实已经是她认识了很久的朋友，而且是关系相当亲密那种。她想，大概和埃德蒙那种自然又有礼的态度也有关系，怪不得他在同年级里面人气那么高。  
新的信又寄过来了，伯爵在烦恼他对于一个女生的笑容念念不忘的事情，他说“一开始以为是普通的同学，后来发现其实已经和她认识很久了，只不过没发现对方的身份而已。就在发现的那一天好好观察了一下对方，她对我笑了之后觉得那笑容特别可爱，就一直念念不忘起来”。  
哦哦哦恋爱的气息，是恋爱的气息呢！立香激动的查了好多恋爱攻略，然后忙不迭的在信里现学现卖，“这种异性之间的在意可能就是神秘爱情的起源啊www不过到底是怎么样的一直认识呢……是网友吗？还是什么别的？嘛不过不重要！”  
没有恋爱经验、情感经历一片空白的藤丸立香大笔一挥，斩钉截铁的下了定论，“这肯定是你喜欢她！”  
随后她努力的出了很多一看就半吊子的主意，比如说偷偷关注对方的推（埃德蒙：斯托卡？），在对方常去的店里和她偶遇（埃：斯托卡？），在对方上下学路上偶遇（埃：斯托卡？！）之类的看上去就很可疑的斯托卡三连。  
埃德蒙对着这封信思索良久……终于认清了藤丸立香恋爱渣的本质。不仅出主意很不靠谱，就连最近他隐隐约约的追求都没有发现，他写的信里都已经努力暗示到明示的程度了，这个小蠢瓜仍然把自己当成所谓的“读书会好朋友”。  
而且这家伙也太难约出门了吧，虽然她总是在信里说很喜欢运动，实际上的样子却那么弱不禁风，给人一种走两步就要停下来歇一会儿的印象。  
埃德蒙把信收进边上的抽屉里，认认真真的开始写下一封信，“实际上，我最近的确在尝试约她出去玩，不过她身体比较柔弱，似乎也不怎么喜欢出门，也没有办法做太剧烈的运动，有什么相对来说比较轻松的活动吗？Rii的话，平时喜欢做些什么呢？”  
对这个看上去很单纯的问题，立香回复她重要的好基友，“我的话，因为种种原因也不怎么能活动太久啦……所以偶尔会和朋友去咖啡店之类的吃点甜的东西！糖分赛高！要是一个人的话，我喜欢去旧书店，很安静，书也不贵www就是回去的电车可能会很挤。”  
“其实我也很喜欢在公园里面散步啦，不过这一点最好不要约会用，毕竟散步什么的感觉上比较老土。”埃德蒙看着信上少女娟秀的字体陷入思考，虽然喜欢散步但是约她出去散步又怪怪的，咖啡店又不一定有符合自己要求的咖啡，那唯一的选择就是旧书店了。  
所以，放学之后面对来自埃德蒙的请求，立香难得的结巴了两下。“诶、因为家里不小心丢掉了你装书的箱子，所以想去旧书店之类的地方找找看……？” 她想到今天仍然没有发作，虽然比较犹豫，但是面对朋友的请求，最终还是答应下来和他一起去找那一箱书。  
“不过旧书店里面吞吐量相当大啦，”她在去的路上不无忧虑的对埃德蒙强调，“听说有的大客户在上货之前会先去看一下货单，想要的就直接买走……你的书少见吗？”  
埃德蒙的书当然没可能丢，他正为这个漂亮的借口感到得意，他迟了一下才回答，“嗯，说到珍贵也不是很少见，只不过我对自己的书比较有感情，要是能找回来就更好了。”  
走在他身边的少女微笑起来，她今天似乎状态不错，面颊上没有那种不正常的晕红，步伐也很轻快，“啊，这样啊，我的朋友也是一样，对书什么的特别执着，之前还和我说过他为了买一本书来来回回跑了四五次别的城市。”  
立香戳了戳自己的脸颊，把软肉戳的鼓了起来，她总觉得自己好像发现了什么，“我忽然发现……你和我的朋友很像呢。”  
埃德蒙低头看立香的表情已经带了一点紧张，却听她认真的开始数，“嗯……你们都是外国血统，然后……都很喜欢看书，也都很有礼貌……说起来，他写信的时候也说过喜欢咖啡。”  
因为身高差距和并排行走，她并没有发现埃德蒙的表情更加紧张起来，她的右手握拳敲在左手上，作恍然大悟状，“我明白了，真相只有一个！”  
“那就是我吸引这种类型的朋友！”说罢，她得意的双眼晶晶亮，一副讨喜的样子盯住埃德蒙看，头顶的呆毛在风中一翘一翘，仿佛推理成功的名侦探在掌声中致谢。  
埃德蒙轻笑一声，揪住那根呆毛轻轻提了一下，“小笨蛋，”他含混的带过这个亲昵的称呼，“完全猜错了。”  
进到旧书店之前他们两个还在打打闹闹，进去之后立香就飞快的掏出了耳机，熟门熟路的找出一本书看了起来——因为埃德蒙再三表示不需要她帮忙找书。  
在她身后的书架过道上，埃德蒙透过上下两排架子间窄窄的缝隙偷偷看她的背影。夏天的校服并不厚，今天又很热，少女只穿着白衬衫和百褶裙，头发倒是维持着以前的披发单马尾，只是把发饰换成了可爱的西瓜切片。她的书包上挂着两个毛绒绒的猫猫挂饰，指甲上偷偷涂了透明指甲油，和普通女孩子没什么区别，然而就是怎么看都可爱。  
埃德蒙估摸着时间差不太多，就随便拿起一本书走了出去。“找到了吗？”她露出关心的样子。埃德蒙摇了摇头，在她忧心的表情下举起手里的书故作轻松，“不过发现了一直想买的这一本，也不算没有收获。”  
好说话的她果然迟疑起来，“或者过两天我们再来一次，可能你的书还没被回收人员卖过来，到时候我也会帮你一起找的。”  
埃德蒙微笑起来，他银色的头发扎在脑后，整个人看起来斯文端正，迎着夕阳最后的光整个人都显得白皙清俊，“谢谢你，立香，那么为了道谢……下次请一定给我一个和您同桌的机会。” 见她似乎看呆了，他重复了一遍，“可以吗？miss？”  
“啊、啊！不不不不不用了……没关系的……”立香现在只希望自己脸红的不要太明显，她可疑的结巴起来，恨不得把脑袋埋到书包后面，却发现一直是埃德蒙帮她提着那个沉重的包，“反正也不是什么大事、我在家也没事干……啊哈、啊哈哈……”发现自己说起话来简直语无伦次，她飞快的拿回自己的包，匆匆道别之后跑向了电车站。  
被抛在原地的埃德蒙无奈的笑笑，给司机打电话让他过来接。而跑到车站还犹自脸红心跳的立香终于把脸埋在书包里面强行冷静之后才发现，现在正是最可怕的晚高峰。  
一连四班电车都没有挤上去的她，在第五班人稍微少了一点的情况下硬着头皮站进了门附近。人真的太多了，一关上门简直有一种快从玻璃里被压出去的错觉。  
偏偏在这个尴尬的时候，她感受到了熟悉的触摸，又来了，今天的发作……！立香面前就是电车门，不存在的手就像是从门外伸进来的一样，轻轻骚弄内裤里面的小豆豆。  
“呜……”说是全身最敏感的部位也不为过的花蒂被这么揉着，立香很快就感觉到了熟悉的热潮，她自暴自弃的想，干脆就这么快快的去一次结束好了。  
然而，让少女更加惊慌的事情发生了，真的有一双手摸上了她的屁股，并试图向下继续。少女刚想大声呼救，就被耳旁的声音所打断，陌生人在拥挤的车厢中干脆利落的撕开少女穿着的薄薄丝袜，直接摸了进去，“嗯？已经湿了？”  
立香狠狠地去掐他的手，反而被用力压到车门上，男人不紧不慢的禁锢住娇小的少女，在她耳旁调笑，“怎么，在我摸之前已经湿成这个样子还要拒绝……？你其实很期待吧？在这种情况下被玩弄什么的。”  
不！才不是！立香在心里怒吼。她拼命用力想要推开他，但是发作中的身体反而越来越软绵绵。下车的时候车门打开了也没办法挣脱身后人的把持。在小豆豆被花样翻新逗弄的情况下她想更用力的推开那双手和踢蹬抓挠的举动通通宣告无效。  
一方面是因为发作时极致的快感，另一方面也是羞恼和愤怒，嘴巴被捂上的她眼中盈满了泪水。谁都好——谁都可以——请快注意到这边吧——  
在人多到动一下都困难的电车上，显然这并不现实，特别是她的脸还冲着外面，不会被车厢里的乘客注意到。  
她努力的挣扎在身后的痴汉看来几乎是个笑话，快要到下一个站点了，那人还有空继续和她说悄悄话，“看上去很不情愿的样子，怎么却越来越湿了呢？你猜下一次开门你能不能出去？嗯？”  
车逐渐减速滑进站台，立香被泪水模糊的双眼似乎看到门外一个熟悉的身影闪过。不是错觉，门打开之后的一瞬间，本应在回家路上的埃德蒙•唐泰斯愤怒的出现，毫不犹豫、干脆利索，如同每一个拯救公主打倒恶龙的骑士一样，把泪眼朦胧的少女扯到自己怀里的同时给了痴汉一拳。  
解释痴汉的问题只花了十分钟。  
而证明他接受过正统拳击课程，打人只用了一下则花费了半个小时。  
痴汉在脑震荡、鼻梁骨折等等问题解决之后，迎接他的将是法律的制裁。  
埃德蒙经过了并不怎么痛苦的四十分钟之后，带着一直在小声抽搭的臂部挂件走了出去。她抱的太紧了，而且可能是因为害怕，整个人看起来都像是缩小了一样，就连头顶的呆毛都瑟缩起来。  
“你、呼、为什么……呜……会在那里？”臂部挂件小声提问，她呜咽的太厉害了，埃德蒙只有凑近一点才能听清。  
说起来很巧，因为堵车，他只能向前走到路口等待司机拐过来。就在他抬头看交通灯的同时，错过了四班车的倒霉蛋眼泪花花的被压在第五班门上挣扎。  
埃德蒙在反应过来之前就已经发力狂奔向下一站——还好并不远，而路上的车也不是很多，他的身体素质又的确出类拔萃。  
“嗯、谢谢……呜！呜哇哇哇哇哇！”道谢之后的她放声大哭，手紧紧箍住埃德蒙的腰不放，埃德蒙感到胸前单薄的夏季衬衫迅速被浸透。他叹了一口气，一手轻轻拍她的背，另一只手摸着她的头发。  
来来往往的路人表情都带着“吵架了吧”和“青春真好”的了然微笑走过去，埃德蒙还被一个迎面走过的老爷爷劝告，“小哥，现在让女朋友不开心，以后会后悔的啊”，他只能露出尴尬而不失礼貌的笑表示自己听进去了。  
过了好一会儿立香才勉强停下，埃德蒙询问过后牵着哭太多打嗝的少女一路回了他家。  
“没关系，我来做点什么吃吧，你去换一下衣服？”他自己换了一件衬衣，把被她哭的湿了一大片的那件放到了脏衣篮里面。看她还红着眼睛坐在椅子上揉眼睛，埃德蒙把柔软运动服塞进她手里，“别哭了，去换一下，嗯？等你出来了就能吃饭了。”  
泪花花的小动物一步三回头的被他推进了浴室，埃德蒙摇了摇头，打开冰箱查看还有没有什么好吃又快速的菜可以做。  
立香哭的脑子都木了，呆呆的冲了个澡之后只穿着t恤和裤子就出来了——在埃德蒙身上正好的衣服，在她身上就大了几号。女孩子窄而圆润的双肩挂不住，圆领已经掉到锁骨下面，隆起鸽乳的形状隐约可见。而那条裤子也太大，越发显得她小腿细瘦可怜。  
她坐到桌子前面的时候才反应过来自己忘了穿bra和内裤，作为恶心回忆的一部分，它们被立香团成一团塞在衣服里面。埃德蒙虽然也发现了这个问题，但是他绅士体贴的一面让他对这个尴尬情况轻轻放过。  
“给你做了简单的布丁。”简单的三明治之后他特意推过来一个布丁，金黄色的甜点被装在一个碟子里，在灯光下软软的晃来晃去。  
立香咬着勺子，怔怔的又想道谢，却不知道从何说起。她只好默默地低头，一小口一小口的吃起了那个绵软的布丁。  
饭后埃德蒙表示立香可以先用他的洗衣机洗一下校服，“今天你可以先去客房住，明天是周末，我送你回家好吗？”见立香只是呆呆的看过来，他好气又好笑的伸手揉乱她的头发，“已经没事了，不怕。”  
话虽如此，晚上一个人在房间里的立香还是翻来覆去的睡不着。她像夏日祭上被无数人捞起的金鱼一样滚来滚去，终于还是一个没忍住起了床。  
埃德蒙大概已经睡了，她像做贼一样溜到沙发上抱住一个靠垫缩起来，又发起呆来。想到今天因为发作而受的委屈，以及当时的恐惧，还有过去里面因为时不时发作被误会的经历，她就忍不住的想哭。  
少女可怜的团成一团，眼泪一滴一滴的滚落在靠垫上，这就是听到客厅有奇怪动静的埃德蒙打开电灯看到的情景。  
“睡不着吗？还在害怕？”他又把灯关掉，问着明摆着的问题走过去坐在她身边，再三犹豫之下把她抱到了怀里，“现在我在这里了，还是怕吗？”  
怀里的小脑袋先是点了点，又摇了摇，埃德蒙叹了一口气。立香抬起脸来想要看他的表情，却被埃德蒙吻了个正着。他闭着眼睛，纤长的睫毛在白瓷一样的肌肤上打下影子，在家里放松的刘海斜斜的勾勒出优美的轮廓。  
一吻结束，埃德蒙的手指滑到了她的下巴，强迫她抬头和他对视，“那我这么做的话，你害怕吗？”  
立香犹豫一下，摇了摇头。  
埃德蒙嘴角上扬，带着点痞气，“那就再来一次，到你不犹豫了为止。”还不等立香逃开或者拒绝，他就再一次亲了上来。  
这一次就长久很多，也深入很多，他的舌头轻松的撬开少女的牙关，纠缠着她发出下流的水声。在静寂的深夜这声音异常明显，但立香总觉得自己擂鼓一样的心跳更加明显。  
到这个吻结束的时候，两个人的姿势已经完全变了，娇小的少女被埃德蒙的影子整个笼罩在沙发上，他把那个碍事的靠垫从两个人中间拿走，低低的问她，“可以吗？”  
立香默认的咬住嘴唇，在漆黑一团的客厅其实看不分明，就感觉到他贴的更近，动情之后越发沙哑的声音又问了一遍，“可以吗？”  
虽然知道他看不清自己的表情，但她反而更加害羞，细如蚊呐的回应，“嗯、可……呜……！”他的吻和手指同时让她颤抖，身体第一次被实际存在的人带着爱意抚摸，他手指的每一个动作都能让少女敏感的扭动起来。  
和发作时候无所不在的虚幻感不同，人的手是扭一下就能避开的，但是避开之后他会再一次紧紧贴上来，“没穿内衣呢……好滑，像布丁一样……”埃德蒙凑在她耳边小声说。  
这种话语也让她更动情，下面的汁液比发作时还要热情的流个不停。原来被温暖的人拥抱是这种感觉，立香感觉自己似乎躺在云端，随着风的卷动不住晃动。  
就在埃德蒙拉下那条宽松的裤子把手试探性的贴近少女的密处时，立香哆哆嗦嗦的夹紧腿泄了出来。因为已经习惯了压抑声音，她只是喘息的急促了一点，抱住埃德蒙的手也收紧了，其他居然没什么异常表现出来。  
“立香……立香，没关系，叫出来也没关系。”埃德蒙急促的追寻她的唇瓣，冰凉、小小的、似乎还带着布丁一样甜美的味道，“真的可以吗？”他最后一次询问女方的意见，“我喜欢你，但是你后悔的话……”  
“你再问下去的话……我说不定就后悔了。”立香遮住自己滚烫的脸颊不去看身上的人，比起被看到，还是在黑暗中发出声音表白心迹更让她害羞，“今天你过来抱住我的时候……我觉得是你真的太好了。”  
“嗯、所、所以，我想我……”对方甚至屏住呼吸听她结结巴巴的说话，立香吞了一口口水更小声的说，“我也是喜欢你的。”  
很难形容埃德蒙听到那一句“是你的话，继续也没关系”时是怎么样的心情。但是他飞快跑出门去买避孕套时忘了电梯的存在，一口气跑下十层楼是不争的事实。  
所幸他跑的很快，所以看起来也很正常——除了急促的呼吸和满头的大汗以外。  
重新回到心爱的少女身边，他甚至没怎么等待就插了进去。  
长时间的快感体验让立香的身体对这种感觉相当熟悉，她抖的不成样子，却还是一下一下的缩紧终于充实的小穴，紧的像是埃德蒙整个吃进去一样。  
然而第一次也不是不疼，虽然体会过被抽插的感觉，但是黏膜还是第一次被实际存在的肉棒顶开，陌生的痛感让立香在快感中沉沉浮浮，她唯一能做的就是抓紧埃德蒙的手，剩下的就是发出她自己听了都觉得丢脸的声音。  
“太、太快了——”她的意识好像已经飞在半空，只能听到一片乱七八糟的动静中自己的声音，“埃德蒙……呜……好舒服……”  
她的高潮来的比想象中要快很多，埃德蒙当然还想要更多，但是立香还是第一次。他默默绞好毛巾帮她擦干净身体，把她抱到自己的房间，想了想还是抱到了客房，但是他自己也跟着上了客房的床。  
埃德蒙进入状态远远比立香想的要快，昨天她像条可怜的小狗一样被埃德蒙带回来，进门的时候她还是朋友，所以一切举止都显得有分寸。今天醒来的时候她已经变成了女朋友，所以自然的贴面吻，黏糊糊的辅助穿衣（立香：不要啦我自己可以！），属于法国人的腻人情话都一股脑的被埃德蒙送给刚出炉的女朋友。  
“今天的你比以往的每一天都美。”埃德蒙自然的吻了她的脸颊之后又拉起她的手轻吻，“想到我拥有了这样的你……还有你的爱，就让我对命运的安排充满了不安——立香，我简直无法想象失去你的可能性。”  
“虽然现在说这种话可能早了点……”他从桌子上拿出基督山伯爵惯用的信封，在灿烂的晨光中向立香微笑，“我希望我们能成为一生的恋人……和笔友。”  
立香被这个出乎意料的发展震了一下，她吃惊的瞪大双眼，任由埃德蒙在自己的无名指上印下新的吻痕。  
“我会一生珍惜这个默认，我的Rii小姐。”


End file.
